


Old Building

by catname



Series: MIC [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catname/pseuds/catname
Summary: Part I of my MIC stories: featuring group of friends and their slice of life adventures.I am not a native English speaker, grammatical mess ahead. You have been warned.
Series: MIC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574152





	Old Building

Nico was fulfilling small tasks inside and around Princess Luna Universbridge Mindstone International Academy for almost half of the semester now. He gained a lot new friends and enemies along this time, but he still couldn’t find a club he want to join. (It was really important for him to belong somewhere as with his father on the way and mother at work most of the time - sometimes he just feel alone. It was also probably due to his werewolf part which make him a pack craving animal) On the other hand his wild spirit scream for freedom and independence to go and do whatever he likes so primsie rules of most clubs just weren't what he desire. At some point he was even thinking of making his own club, but so far he couldn’t convince anyone to his form of after class activities.

One day he heard a rumor about ghosts in the old three level building behind the school open gym. The old walls officially belongs to the campus, but weren’t used beside the first few rooms on the ground floor in which were stored the broken equipments. One never really goes upstairs mostly cus of the traves bolt that distant hallways.

Nico go take a look at the building at the very same day. The entrance on the higher levels was indeed blocked, but he was almost sure that he will be able to get inside if he move the right timberhead. Fortunately it was about time for him to pick up Odette from school so he back up for a day. On the way he told his sister about his plans and same, like with most times he got such brightly dangerous ideas - he got scrolled by a princess. She then make sure that her brother at least will pack the flashlight and peanut butter sandwiches (for some reason it's believed that most ghost and demons love peanut butter sandwiches). She also suggested he may need an aid or at least the elastic bandage, but Nico already have much better idea: the companion of the adventure! ...and the nurse if needed as bonus! He went to meet with his friend of bad reputation first thing in the morning and Skully agree under the condition that he will help her tidy the graveyards next weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Character featured in a story:
> 
> More info about: [Nico](https://www.deviantart.com/catname/art/Nicolas-Wild-Fang-724151844) and [Skully](https://www.deviantart.com/catname/art/Skully-gravestone-725538581)


End file.
